You Wanna Make A Memory
by 3fi-pina3
Summary: Oneshot. Memories can last a lifetime, but making one can only take a second. It's a song that describes their love, and he's the one writing it for her. AsuCag [teenyweeny lemon ]


You Wanna Make A Memory?

This is another one-shot... as you all know XD This is based on Bon Jovi's song "Make a memory" Lol if you hear it... ahhh!! You'll fucking fall in love with that song. I swear to God. It is a good song... something to slow dance to.

So what have I been up to? Absolutely nothing. I have been bored out of my mind...that's why I'm posting up all these stories now... Bleckhleesss.. I'll finish all of 'em so don't worry. What is this one-shot about? Well...Its about how love is cool. and love is very very cool. (How lame did that sound?) Gah.

I think this is a lemon XD So that's why its gonna be rated M... just in case my usual ratings of T type stories aren't good enough...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Seed or it's Destiny. Oh! Yea... I don't own this song too.

* * *

It wasn't the best of days, let me tell you that much. It wasn't that busy at the office, and it was dark and gloomy outside. Probably the most boring day ever in the history of Athrun's life. His papers were stacked up in a neat-messy way. He didn't bother to touch it, he just didn't have the will power to do any paper work today. Worse, was that his sleepiness was getting the best of him: it was raining.

Rain seemed to make him fall asleep. Hell, anything that made the sound of calmly running water could do the trick. Even a calmly flushing toilet could do the trick. He was weird like that.

He was dressed in black dress pants and an unbuttoned blue long-sleeved polo. He was tired, but he had to keep on going. He had been slacking off for the last few days, and the reason was because of this: He simply had no inspiration.

You see, Athrun Zala, our character of whom we speak of is a famous songwriter. He's written songs for many bands, many soloists, particularly his recent client. To be frank his most favourite one. She's a girl whose acoustics matched her voice, and to him her looks. He's recently been working with her on the sophmore CD. The first one was a great success, and to the both of them, a very slow change would be a great success. She was coming by in a few minutes so they could work on the first song. He had to make up some of the song, and she could probably sing the rest on her own. That's how easy she worked with him.

He picked up his guitar, and strummed a few chords. It was how the song was supposed to sound. He began to sing the first few lines:

_**Hello again...It's you and me **_

_**Kinda always like it used to be **_

_**Sippin wine ... killin time **_

_**Tryin to solve life's mysteries...**_

_**How's your life? It's been a while **_

_**God, it's good to see you smile **_

_**I see you reachin for your keys **_

_**Lookin for a reason not to leave**_

He smiled. He felt that this song would be the most special to his heart. It was the song that described their love. They'd known each other from high school, and were together for a while but broke up. He knew that she had the talent ever since then, but it was after he became succesful that she approached him about the subject. And now, they were here again working like they had in high school. He missed it, as much as he hated to admit it. There were just some other people that he'd work with who were extremely impossible. When he was with her it would just work, it would just click. And the instant she walked back into his life his heart had just clicked. He didn't want to say it, but he was in love again.

_**If you don't know if you should stay**_

He paused. That was all he wrote so far, and he was stumped. Hopefully the girl could make up some line that could blow him away. She always seemed to do that. But he continued to play the melody.

"If you don't say what's on you mind..." a voice sang from behind him. He turned around, and almost half-expectedly known she would do this. He smiled and waved his hand to go sit beside him one the couch.

She followed him, once she reached the couch she gave him a quick hug. She flashed a friendly smile at him. He continued to strum the guitar, but then stopped. He handed her the lyrics he had made up so far.

He smiled, "Here are some of the lyrics for the next song. I feel this one's the one."

"The one?" she blinked.

He chuckled at her cuteness, "Let's say it'll be the most personal and favourite of all your songs."

"Huh. We'll see." She smiled. He began to strum the guitar.

"Hello again...It's you and me

Kinda always like it used to be

Sippin wine ... killin time

Tryin to solve life's mysteries...

How's your life? It's been a while

God, it's good to see you smile

I see you reachin for your keys

Lookin for a reason not to leave"

She paused, and had said nothing. He stopped and looked at her. She was deep in thought, something she'd often do. Then she looked at him, and asked if he could play it again. This time during the intro, she stood up and began to sing.

"Hello again...It's you and me

Kinda always like it used to be

Sippin wine ... killin time

Tryin to solve life's mysteries...

How's your life? It's been a while

God, it's good to see you smile

I see you reachin for your keys

Lookin for a reason not to leave"

She walked behind the couch and slid her arms around his shoulders in a light embrace. As she continued to sing, he felt her breath tickle his ear. She sang this song like a lullaby, making him smile like a baby did in its sleep.

"If you don't know if you should stay

If you don't say what's on your mind..." she sang. His breaths started to go against his will as it became heavy and unsteady. She knew it was their song.

SHe still kept her light wrap around him so that he may be able to play the guitar. She believed that he wrote this song for them, and it took more than just seeing each other again to create this song. Added to that was how much she knew he wanted to spend his time with her. Especially how willing she was to start anew.

"Baby just breathe..." she tried her hardest not to sigh in his ear.

"There's nowhere else tonight we should be..." she whispered. She felt him shiver.

"You wanna make a memory?" he sang. They looked at each other in the eye. In an instant, it was like they were together again.

"Yes."

At that moment they found themselves in an awkward heated kiss. Athrun put his guitar in a safer place, on top of his desk, and lifted Cagalli from behind the couch. Cagalli found herself under Athrun as he began to fill the time that they had been apart with his kisses.

Then it began. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. After she broke apart, they kept a small distance from each other's face.

"I love you, Athrun..." she blushed. She took off her sweater and tossed it on his chair. She began to slide Athrun's already unbuttoned shirt off him, and did it in a matter of seconds.

He could only smile at her comment, and began to unbutton her jeans. He unzipped them, and fixed his gaze on her eyes. He stopped for a moment.

"Are we even allowed to be doing this?" he laughed.

She giggled and adjusted the way her arms wrapped around her neck, "You're boss,whatd'ya say we do?"

They shared a laugh as he began to kiss her neck. Each one after the other getting more delicate and passionate as before. She never realized what she had missed after all these years. She kissed him back full force drowning whatever thought was left in his mind.

The rain still fell, as the two slowly began to make love on "bossman's" couch. The large glass planes were uncovered, and from there you could see 42 stories down. And from ground level...it was impossible to find two former lovers re-fueling the flame.

"Hmm...As boss...I should declare this something that can happen. Unless..." He lustly eyed her, "You don't want to..."

"Stop making me think about it. I need it." he kissed all over her neck.

"So you want it?" her kisses responded. In almost an instant, both their shirts came off. Their kisses still slow and sweet, trying to recall the memory of the ones that they had in the past.

"Hell...yah," she whispered.

His callused hands began to caress her arms, starting from the bottom all the way to her shoulders. She felt her skin heat up at the feeling of his warm hands against her cold skin. The more he touched her in the dimmed setting of his office, the faster she had gotten turned on. He quicked up the pace of their slow-tortorus kissing and returned with a dangerous over the edge type.

"Mmmhhh..." Cagalli accidentally moaned. Athrun smirked as he motioned one of his hands to gently tickle her sides. It gave her the butterflies, he had felt her shiver.He laughed. Disheveled by the intensity of their kiss, they paused for a moment to find themselves staring at each other's half-naked bodies. The comfy leather sofa clung to Cagalli's skin when she tried to move up to the pillowed arm of the sofa. He helped her up,

"There...Is that better?"

"Mmhmm. Thanks Zala." she smiled.

"Princess," he hadn't called her that in the longest time, "I told you to not call me that, you make me seem like I'm just a friend of yours..."

"You're not my friend?" Cagalli asked.

"Friend and some, Princess," He began to nibble on her neck, "Friend and some..."

"Ohhh..." She moaned as he continued, "I...see..."

He stopped and removed the hair from her face, "I've missed this..." and began to suck her neck, leaving marks on his trail. She was getting angry at the fact that he was going so slow. She began to unzip his dress pants, pulled them down, but then occured one problem. It got stuck. Suddenly, Athrun made his way back to her lips, and kissed her hard. His pants got caught inbetween his legs, making him fall onto his lover. She erupted with laughter.

"Ahahaha!! Athrun, ahaha!! Are you...ahaha...okey??"

He found himself inbetween her breasts, he quickly blushed when he found out that they were so soft to land on. He placed both his hands beside each side of her head and pushed himself up again to hover above her. He caught her laughing at him again, he laughed along with her. Quickly, he got up and removed his pants and boxers to relieve himself of anymore problems that he clothing would create. She blushed at his body, _"Still as gorgeous as ever," _she thought as he removed her remaining articles of clothing.

He stared at her body from head to toe. When he reached her face, he saw that their eyes met and her cheeks flushed. Cagalli removed her sandals and threw them aside, Athrun appoached her once again on the couch. He cupped her chin and kissed her lips.

"Cagalli, it's been a while..." he kissed her while sliding himself into her, "I've really...missed you..."

Cagalli not used to the pain that love-making had given. Let out a tear and took a breath. With a kiss that tear dissappeared.

"Ow!" Cagali hissed as he went further, he suddenly stopped. He gently pushed back the hair that lay on her face.

"Don't worry, I promise it won't hurt," he kissed her nose playfully, making her smile. She held his arms whiel he held the couch's arm, and entered himself fully into her. His eyes never leaving hers, her hand never letting go.

"Ahhh..." her muscles relaxed as he drew back and push back in. Her mind couldn't keep up with her thoughts but reacted with her senses. She was slowly losing control over his thrusts.

"Cagalli...Tell me...Can we get back together?" he leaned into her, each time he went into her he did it slowly.

"We're together now...Ohhhhh Athrun..." she ended in a moan. He quicked his pace.

"Good."

"ATHRUN!" she yelled out as he finally hit the spot. He stayed there as he doubled his pace.

"Ahh..." Athrun hissed. He was close to bursting, just doing this made his mind weak. It tested his stamina, and with her...he really didn't have any. Constantly moaning each other's name, the two had tried to go faster, both trying to meet each other at the place where they connected.

"Damnit! Cagalli!!" he screamed as he released into her. He kept on going until she climaxed half a minute later. He collapsed on top of her, their breaths so ridgid. She whispered a few words in his ear...

"Athrun...?" she hugged.

"Yes, princess? What is it?"

"I love you...There will never be a time where I'll ever say 'loved...' don't ever forget that..."

"I always knew that...It was just the matter of time until I found you again..." he looked into her eyes.

"Baby..." she looked at Athrun, "If I had a baby because of tonight...What am I even saying..." She massaged her forehead.

"If you had a baby because of tonight..? Hmm..." he shortly kissed her lips and chuckled.

"I think I would have to marry you, Cagalli..." he smiled. Oh god, she had always fallen for his smile.

"Well you'd have to eventually..." she said out loud. Athrun laughed.

"Excuse me?" he said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Athrun...I'm stuck with you for life, and you have to deal with me every single day..." she smiled.

"Especially now, that the second album is coming out..."

"I guess so, princess..." He siad tiredly, "But if there's a baby...could you still do it?"

"Well, you're not gonna stop me...That's for sure." she announced proudly, almost defiantly.

"Just watch me..." he said as he gave her a small jolt of tickle. She screamed as she laughed. They both sat up, and Athrun yawned. Cagalli stretched out her arms before reaching for her clothes and putting them on. She felt something down in her stomach that normally she hadn't felt. It was a good feeling, but was giving her a dizzy feeling. It was strangely a fast reaction, especially after they had sex. She sat back on the couch, and had a smile on her face.

"Athrun...we better work now..." she watched as he just put his pants on, "I wanna get this done by the time you so called 'stop me'..."

They smiled at each other.

"How do you know?" Athrun picked up his guitar and kissed her cheek. She noticed his strong arms, and remembered how during their 'Time make up' session they seemed to kindly care.

"I just feel it...I'm not sure if this is it...but I'm feelin' it..." she stated with her hands motioning for him to pass her the lyrics.

"I know what to write, Athrun..."

* * *

"Hello again...It's you and me

Kinda always like it used to be

Sippin wine ... killin time

Tryin to solve life's mysteries...

How's your life? It's been a while

God, it's good to see you smile

I see you reachin for your keys

Lookin for a reason not to leave

If you don't know if you should stay

If you don't say what's on your mind

Baby just breathe...

There's nowhere else tonight we should be...

You wanna make a memory...

I dug up this old photograph

Look at all the hair we had

It's bitter sweet to hear you laugh

Your phone was ringing.

I don't wanna ask

If you go now,

I'll understand

If you stay, hey,

I got a plan

You wanna make a memory?

You wanna steal a piece of time?

You can sing the melody to me

And I can write a couple lines

You wanna make a memory?

If you don't know if you should stay

and You don't say what's on your mind,

baby just breathe

There's nowhere else tonight we should be (we should be...we should be)

You wanna make a memory?

You wanna steal a piece of time?

You can sing the melody to me

And I can write a couple lines

You wanna make a memory?

You wanna make a memory?

Oooooooooo...OOooooooooooo...OOoooooooooo..."

She finished the song and above the audience's applause she said a little "Thank you," to everyone. THe talk show host called her over to the couch to take a seat and have a one-on-one interview. They gave each other a hug.

"Wow, Cagalli! You were great!" The host then directed to the crowd, "Wasn't she amazing? Another round of applause for this wonderful young lady!"

The crowd roared with applauses even louder than before.

"So, Cagalli! What have you been up to? It's been a while since we had you on the show."

"Yes, it's really been a while, I missed you guys!!" The audience applaused again, "I've been doing great, I mean baby's due in the next few months...I'm so excited!"

Today Cagalli was the most happiest she could be. The dream that she had always dreamed in her mind had finally come. SUre it was like that last year, but this year she wa so much more happier about the album, her state of being, and her relationship with Athrun. Things had finally been going well for her.

"Yes, yes! I see that lovely bump on your stomach! How radiant does she look guys?" the crowd applauded, "But honestly, Cagalli, you look absolutely radiant."

"Why thank you!"

"I think it has something to do with pregnant women that causes this happiness, what do you think?"

"Happiness? Well not all the time, I'm sure my husband can agree with me on that!" she looked over to Athrun who was just smiling in embarassment.

"Ah yes. Your husband! Hollywood's former eligable bachelor, Athrun Zala! How did you feel when you finally took him away from his fans?"

She blushed, "Well, I didn't really take him away," Cagalli laughed, "It's just that he's not supposed to be involved with other women anymore!"

The host looked at Athrun who was red, "So would you say that you've tamed the beast?"

Cagalli chuchked to herself and looked at Athrun, "Well...not all of the beast..."

The crowd hooted and the host along with Cagalli began to laugh. Athrun was slowly sinking in his chair.

"I see." she folded her arms, "I must ask you, what is more better about this new album that wasn't in the first?"

Cagalli thought in her head and began to recite, "Well, there are so many things that are more covered in this album. First off I think that there is a more specific intimacy in this album than the first one. The first one was very teenage-like, and was more like 'Oh, I like you I can't stop thinking about you' or, 'How could you cheat on me?' and things like that. On this one it's more mature more focused on things like loving for example, "I've missed you..." like on 'Make a Memory" or things like 'I would love to just be with you tonight.' It's more grown-up because I think I have grown up ever since the first album."

"Yes, we can certainly say that you've grown," she meant that in a vulgar way, "You had said earlier that there was a more specific intimacy in your album. Do you think it had something to do with your relationship with Athrun?"

She placed her hands delicately on her lap, and felt as if she was just a little school girl confessing her crush to the world.

"Yes, I definitely believe that it had everything to do with my relationship with Athrun. There was one point in making the album where I asked him that if he was scared for me to have this baby. And of course he answered yes, he told me that he worries about me all the time. Although why I'm so happy being with him, and for him to be the producer/songwriter of my album is because he always tells me to never give up. I'm the type who won't even if I want to, but he lets me know that he supports me."

"What does Athrun in the audience have to say about this?" a crewman gave Athrun a mic, and he stood up. He turned around and looked directly at his wife and the host.

"I definitely agree with my wife, not that I have a choice," the host laughed, "Just kidding, but I really do think that our rekindled relationship definitely had something to do with it. I think that in this album we tried to portray that love isn't only about sex or kissing, but it's about arguing, fighting, coming back together, as well as just spending time with one another by just watching tv. I definitely think that this album gave that message."

"So it was an album that proved complication that could happen and how beautiful a relationship could be." Cagalli helped him out.

"And how beautiful your relationship is! Well that's all everyone! Cagalli's album called 'Blue Flame' is out October 29, although the studio audience is getting theirs now! Hoped you enjoyed the show Miya signing off!!"

* * *

Yeah well, there's not much to say about anything right now, except that I hoped you liked it!

-3fi-pina3


End file.
